Purple Toy And High Pitched Screams
by Mettlei
Summary: Sasuke is the one who oversteps the line and Itachi is the one who is drunk and having fetishes...AU. Yaoi. Itachi as uke. Kinky.


Date written: 30th – 31st January. 2012.

Warnings: AU. OOC. Yaoi. _Uke-Itachi, I decided that Itachi being on bottom counts as a warning because most like him as a seme, sorry folks not in this story!_ Incest... _I repeat incest._

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters used in it.

Pairings: Sasuke _ Itachi...

Purple toy and high pitched screams...

Itachi choked out all the swear words he was aware of when he fell over a trash can that some retarded idiot had placed on the sidewalk in its appropriate place. "Son of a..._bitch_" he whined out rubbing his shin and hoping against hope that there on the sidewalk where he was writhing right now in his design jeans and even more designed black silk shirt some dog hadn't managed to piss or worse.

He aimed his glare at his younger brother that was standing and plain laughing at him supporting the weight against a light post.

"Ah Itachi, had a bit too much?" Sasuke the younger of two brothers chuckled out leaning down and reaching his hand for his older brother to grab on to.

"Shut up!" Itachi growled but took the hand nonetheless letting his younger brother help him up.

Younger brother, Itachi snorted. Why he had agreed to take his baby brother along when he was going for his friends Deidara's birthday he didn't know, there was a reason he usually refused for Sasuke to tag along.

Various reasons, and all were good.

First was the reason of Itachi being a complete light weight when it came to alcohol and Sasuke apparently was not since Itachi just had tried to turn on a trash can by falling on it and straddling it, almost crashing his balls in the process and then bounced on each other obstacle that magically managed to get into his way back home while Sasuke was walking behind him and laughing his ass off managing to avoid each obstacle that Itachi had abused in his drunken fury.

Then there was the reason of Itachi's friends teasing him about the fact that he being at the age of twenty three had a baby brother five years younger than him but that baby brother managed to be taller than him, stronger physically, simply built like a model while Itachi was lean and looked like a book-worm even without his reading glasses, a damn pretty book worm as Deidara had pointed out. Bleh, as if the blonde had the right to say that But the fact remained Itachi got teased about his baby brother looking older than him and about his baby brother ordering him around, which the younger really did, damn him.

Then there was the reason that Itachi's friends were all loud-mouthed and spent half of the evening enlightening Sasuke about Itachi's drunken deeds, which was simply unacceptable and left Itachi red in the face and mortified. He couldn't get smart why Hidan thought it's a good idea to tell his eighteen year old baby brother Sasuke, about the time when Itachi was so drunk he actually participated in a hot steamy threesome. Why, _oh why_ Hidan thought its proper to provide Sasuke with the information that Itachi had screamed in pleasure with a cock up his ass. At that point Itachi really tried to kill Hidan and somehow hoped that his baby brother would get drunk and wouldn't remember anything, one was for sure though, no more threesomes with Hidan, no matter how good the fucker made him feel. The bastard!

As if the fact that Sasuke now knew about Itachi preferring males sexually, wouldn't be enough his friends also apparently decided that Sasuke absolutely _must know_ that Itachi liked it rough and dirty.

After that Itachi drowned himself in whiskey promising to never ever...never fucking ever talk to his so called friends again and maybe plot a sudden death for a certain platinum haired zealot.

Smirking Sasuke grabbed his older brother's lean form and hoisted the drunken body over his shoulder like a sack of very, very drunk potatoes.

"Let me down right now! I'm not _that _drunk but I'm drunk enough to throw up on you!" Itachi squirmed getting an eyeful of his younger brothers jean clad ass. When the younger ignored him cackling like a maniac Itachi growled. "Sasuke you oaf, I'm serious I'm getting sick like this!"

You try to be completely drunk and then hang over a shoulder with your head down.

It was almost illegal how his younger brother handled his body as if it wouldn't weight a fucking thing, he was shifted and went calm and honestly saying... speechless when Sasuke seemingly decided it was a good idea to hold him by his inner tights while he was straddling the younger's hips with his arms around Sasuke's neck.

It wasn't a good idea. Itachi was absolutely sure that it was not a good idea, there was something about him and this position, call it a fetish if you will, whatever it was he was choking inwardly and bulging his eyes out realising that... holy shit he was getting hot while being carried by his younger brother, His younger brother that had the body of a god.

"Let me down!" he almost screeched panicking. Yes, panicking was the right word.

"Will you calm the fuck down, we're almost there." Sasuke said calmly trying his best to keep his evil chuckle inside, god how he loved to see his older brother like this. His absolutely sweet and cute older brother all wasted and nervous like this simply made him want to... do things.

Sasuke long since knew about his brothers preferences, seriously Itachi wasn't a genius if the older seriously though Sasuke wouldn't notice it living in the same apartment with Itachi. He even had went through all of Itachi's gay porn and had found his brothers secret stash of toys. Not your stuffed teddy bears either. No, something more phallic shaped and round shaped and... basically he knew his dear older brother was a pervert in a sack, he didn't mind.

"Itachi seriously can you stop wriggling?"

"No I can't fucking stop wriggling, mind to take your oversized hands off my ass?" Itachi hissed going awfully red in the face, he managed to hide it from his younger brother by turning his head with his cheek pressed on the broad shoulder before him. Sasuke chuckling darkly didn't help his half aroused state, he blamed the whiskey.

Grinning like a serial killer Sasuke squeezed his brother's lean and slender inner tights. "That's no ass brother, geez you must be a bit too drunk, eh?" wrapping one of his strong arms around Itachi's waist to support the weight he spanked Itachi's ass hearing a sharp yelp-like gasp. "That's an ass Itachi..."

Itachi's jaw was hanging loose, did Sasuke...did his baby brother just... _spanked him_?

No.

Surely not.

But the hotness in his loins said otherwise, that hotness said that Sasuke really did spank him and it also said that he loved it, god damn it.

Wait a minute... what was Sasuke's hand still doing on his ass, oh..._squeezing_ that what it was doing.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait...

Wordlessly he unwrapped one of his arm from around Sasuke's neck and grabbed behind himself catching the younger brother's wrist guiding it upwards on his back, he succeeded except the part where the hand went _under_ his shirt.

"Sasuke..." he warned unable to hold back the shiver caused by that strong hand on his soft skin.

"Yes Itachi, something you _want?"_

Oh dear god, dear lord, Satan, damn Jashin, whichever deity there was, was Sasuke _teasing _him?

Too bad it was working.

Sasuke turned and walked down the road for their apartment building, he was on the verge of letting out maniacal laughter, god he loved this. It scared him a little, but love this he did. He wouldn't have, he really wouldn't have teased his older brother like this, but...ahem, he could feel Itachi's body against his and he could feel Itachi's cock right now, smirking he wondered did Itachi know he was hard, he wondered did Itachi realised that his younger brother just gave him a hard-on.

And for the hell of it, Sasuke couldn't stop, because he was almost the same he just had the sobriety to hide it by making sure his brother is not touching his hardness.

A rather delicate situation this was.

Sasuke thought of the options.

Seduce his older brother and force him into a hot perverse session of rough sex, then burn in hell afterwards.

Or...

Take his older brother to the bed and leave him there with a raging hard-on and act like nothing ever happened tomorrow, then approximately after seventy to eighty years go to heaven.

But the option one had more to it than that! The option where he goes to hell eventually included the years spent on earth where he would keep abusing his brother every other day till he was old and unable, the hell when he would be old and bald he would chase Itachi around the couch with his cane using that very same cane if something else wouldn't get up.

But the option where he goes to heaven included something else too! It included those seventy to eighty years of regret and longing and fantasising...

Moving into the lift and pressing the button to the eighth floor he pressed his back against the lifts wall grinning like a Cheshire cat, Itachi had just emitted a whimper when their bodies rubbed together, or more like when his hip rubbed against Itachi's hard-on, surely Itachi didn't think he hasn't noticed? His hands sneaked lower a tiny bit taking hold of Itachi's delicate hips, he had always drooled over Itachi's hips, the hell he had drooled over Itachi as such. Sasuke maybe knew he looked all manly but his older brother was simply god-like, pure beauty.

The frail form, the silky pale skin, the long dark and damn shiny hair, the slender legs and round ass, the ridiculously long eyelashes, pouty lips, Itachi was a walking sin.

His hands moving for Itachi's hips however wasn't left without notice he heard Itachi mumble something he couldn't quite catch.

"Hm?"

"I said... put me down before this turns all awkward and I have to commit a suicide tomorrow!"

Itachi was horrified with himself by now, he was hard as a damn rock and that all just because of his baby brothers sneaky hands and the damn fetish of straddling positions.

And Sasuke his younger brother surely wasn't acting like a good baby brother and he himself wasn't acting like a good older brother for fucks sake. Some example he was...

Sasuke once more was chuckling somewhere too close to his ear. "Don't be too harsh, guys get all hot and bothered for smaller reasons than this, surely it's not because of _me_ brother, _is it_?"

The voice Sasuke used, so seducing and... and those damn hands grabbed his ass _again_ and rocked him forward rubbing his cock between their bodies it made Itachi fist Sasuke's blue shirt and bite down on the shoulder before him hard just to silence his needy moan, this was bad, he was starting to shake and couldn't find what to say to the _devil_ he was pressed against.

The lift opened and Sasuke stepped out swallowing hard, he would never admit it but he was somewhat shaky on his legs and not because of Itachi's weight on him or the alcohol he consumed earlier, he himself was scared shitless of his actions and Itachi biting his shoulder almost had forced a groan out of him, not one of pain. Itachi in his arms was trembling and he wondered had he overdid it and Itachi was freaked out of him. Or was his beauty of a brother shaking because of the need?

In his state of mind it didn't really matter, his mind had chosen from the two options.

Itachi shivered when Sasuke managed to unlock the door and shuffle inside with him still wrapped around the firm body, he shivered though because he was suddenly pressed against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut because of the pressure on his erection he hissed and then he went absolutely rigid hearing Sasuke whisper in his ear.

"It feels like you'll have to use one of your toys Itachi, so which ones your favourite? I bet it's the purple vibrator...hmm, is it?"

Oh dear god... Itachi wanted to _die_. He seriously wanted to die! His face flooded with blood and he thought he really is having a stroke or something because surely his heart had stopped hearing that, the sneaky bastard of a brother had sniffed out his toys. And you know funny as it was the purple vibrator really was his favourite.

"G-get me to bed and then leave and n-never talk to me again!" Itachi choked out defeated, he would never hear the end of this from Sasuke. He could already imagine himself all wrinkly at the age of ninety or something where a wrinkly Sasuke would say 'hey brother remember the time when you got pissed and you got all horny because of me, ha-ha-fucking-haa!'

His back connected with silky sheets and when Sasuke pulled back he looked somewhere at the side refusing to meet his younger brothers dark eyes, Sasuke though leaned back over him, he squirmed and panicked once more when his younger brother crawled on his laying form not really touching him in any way but he could feel the heat of that gorgeous body.

"Want me to get your toy for you? I can even help you undress since you're a bit too drunk."

"Sasuke... stop it..." Itachi choked out, he couldn't believe his ears and he couldn't believe his erection trying to tear the jeans reaching out for Sasuke above him.

Sasuke took the fleshy part of Itachi's ear into his mouth sucking, fuck he was so turned on by the drunken minx beneath him he didn't know what to do with himself, of course Itachi would ask for him to stop, of course it was the right thing to do, stop trying to get into his older brothers pants for god's sake, but he couldn't. could fucking not, so his hand did the only thing it could and grabbed Itachi's belt yanking it open completely ignoring the frail pale hands trying to stop him, he was more concentrating on Itachi's gasps and harsh breathing.

"Sasuke, no... you can't!" Itachi sounded like this only when he was close to being desperate Sasuke knew it but the belt was undone already and he popped the button open and pulled down the zipper pressing his older brother on the bed with his chest licking the ear he guided his hand into his brothers boxers wrapping his fingers around the hard flesh in there.

Itachi under him jerked and the hips bucked, a choked gasp escaping, Itachi's delicate fingers were digging into his back roughly and he heard Itachi almost sob of shame or something else, he didn't know but he didn't want to hear it so he stroked the flesh in his hand earning himself a strangled moan.

"Mm that's it Itachi, think nothing of it, I'm just helping you out." He whispered in Itachi's ear giving Itachi's cock a gentle squeeze loving the way the delicate body under him arched, Itachi was so sexually appealing that it almost hurt.

There's was no way to resist, he had overstepped the damn line and realising that Sasuke rubbed his own hard arousal against Itachi's hip growling as he did, his hand kept pleasuring his older brother with rather jerky moves, Itachi seemingly loved it though, he could hear Itachi's whimpers, they sounded incredible to him, Itachi's lithe body arching into him felt too hot.

"Sas... Sasuke, stop... god, do you realise what you're doing?" Itachi mumbled he was so hot and Sasuke's hand did magic damn it but this was so wrong. He wanted it, and he loved this attention but it was so wrong. How did they managed to end up with Sasuke's hand in his pants jerking him off, how did he manage to end up moaning like a bitch in his younger brothers ear because the damn hand on his cock brushed a thumb over the tip and yes he was wet there, damn that too!

"Yes, I'm jerking off my older brother." Sasuke's voice had a slight catch to it but still, how his younger brother could remain so...calm. "...and he seems to like it a lot."

"Sasuke..." Itachi started still somewhat desperate to stop this while he could, while he still had the tiniest will to resist, because with each stroke and with each hot touch he just wanted to give in and spread his legs for Sasuke as terrible as that might sound.

He attempted a weak and badly aimed punch somewhere at Sasuke's jaw when Sasuke moved up and all but yanked his tight jeans down, this was where Itachi really freaked out, his eyes went wide when his punch was brushed off and his hand was pressed into silky sheets. Was Sasuke about to...?

"Oh god, no! Sasuke, _no_!" he almost screeched and once more tried to knock his younger brother unconscious with a fist, that didn't work though and he was _flipped on his stomach_... holy shit.

His wrists were pressed into bed above his head and his hips were pulled into the air, he was sure he gained some grey hairs because of this. "S-Sasuke..."

"It would be easier if I would have both hands free Itachi..." Sasuke stated and Itachi wondered had his brother lost all shame somewhere along the evening, it was most likely so because the next moment Itachi was biting his pillow and almost sobbing while Sasuke pulled down his boxers leaving them somewhere at his spread knees, leaving him helpless with his naked backside in the air, he would never talk with Sasuke again after this!

"Don't worry Itachi, I won't hurt you." Sasuke assured his older brother barely holding back his own needy moan as he was looking down at his older brothers pale backside getting a bit on Itachi's side so he could manoeuvre his hand freely while the other was making sure Itachi's jerking wrists stay where there are, he had to admit it took him all he had at this particular moment seeing Itachi like this, it really took all he had not to...rape his brother.

But if he would do that he would be the one committing a suicide tomorrow, that's for sure. He put his not so delicate two fingers into his mouth sucking on them and covering them with his spit while his older brother was wriggling and struggling not even trying to glance at him, Sasuke figured Itachi was too ashamed, Itachi was also still aroused no matter how he asked for this to be stopped, Sasuke took that as a good thing.

When Itachi felt the slick intruders into his backside pushing it seemed all the way to Sasuke's last knuckles his eyes rolled back and before he could stop it he let out a yelp half pleasure half shock. His body was loving this, his mind was refusing to think clearly when the fingers were pulled out and pushed right back inside, he was shivering and forgot that he was supposed to fight, his body went somewhat limp and his mouth opened to take sharp breaths as he turned his head with the cheek on the pillow.

Sasuke apparently had caught on that he wasn't in pain and Itachi paled, blushed and died a little when the digits in him started to...well, finger-fuck his ass. He didn't know how he managed to not die of shame but he would kill himself because of the sounds he let out. He cursed and trembled as those vicious fingers pushed into him deeper and deeper and then _curled_ brushing on his sweet spot so hard that his body jerked and he _mewled_ loudly pushing his ass back and _wriggling_ it.

To make this worse the devil behind him or somewhere on his side chuckled lowly repeating the move with the fingers, Itachi was so close to cumming he could taste it. he didn't know where his brother got the knowledge but Sasuke managed to brush his spot with each thrust into him and it frankly felt just too good, he felt the pillow under his cheek got wet from his drool and his eyes were long since closed and rolled in the back of his head his damn mouth parted letting out all kind of embarrassing sounds and for the life of him he couldn't ask Sasuke to stop now.

"Better than your purple toy, eh Itachi?" Sasuke whispered into his older brothers ear, roughly stroking his fingers on Itachi's inner walls, he was aware he's abusing the prostate, Itachi's body gave it away, he couldn't look away from Itachi's face even though he could only see the profile, but it was enough, the crimson blush, the drool soaking the pillow the high pitched sounds Itachi was letting out made him so hard he could barely take it. And the way Itachi's ass kept wriggling was insanely arousing for him.

Sasuke could tell Itachi was close, the position Itachi was in, bent over with the chest on the bed wasn't all that good for him to please the pale lean body but he would try his best, he dared to let go Itachi's hands but he really was sure his brother didn't even notice the change. Unable to resist he spanked the lovely round backside, smirking dumbly when Itachi moaned loudly because of it and pushed back on his fingers with vigour, Itachi's eyes though remained closed and the cheeks went from crimson to nearly purple.

Sasuke decided if he would start to spank and talk dirty his older brother might actually die of a heart attack or something so he reached around and grabbed on Itachi's cock with his other hand jerking and stroking, grunting himself when he felt the juices that had leaked out of his brothers arousal. Unthinking he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips on Itachi's back as his hands kept on their moves, it didn't take long at all, double stimulation of his fingers thrusting and his hand jerking seemingly did it for Itachi, He heard Itachi sob and the beautiful body went rigid.

Itachi's hands clenched the sheets and Sasuke jerking Itachi's cock rather roughly milked it all out never stopping to rub his middle finger on the sweet spot deep inside of Itachi to prolong the elder's pleasure. He was crazed hearing Itachi's pleasured deep moans while Itachi rode it out jerking and convulsing.

When Sasuke was sure Itachi was finished he slowly pulled his fingers out of his brother and let go of the softening cock, as soon as he did Itachi collapsed on the bed straightening out and panting not bothering to turn his face away from him when he leaned over the now sweaty pale body till his lips met with Itachi's ear.

Sasuke felt Itachi shiver and he himself growled when he pressed his still jean covered painful erection between Itachi's luscious ass cheeks firmly, he grinded making sure Itachi felt his hardness, god forbid Itachi would think he wasn't aroused by what he just did.

And when he was absolutely sure Itachi felt the massive hard flesh between the ass cheeks he whispered lowly and huskily into the delicate ear under his lips. "You have no idea Itachi how I want to be buried deep, deep inside your little pretty ass, be grateful I'm not as drunk as you, I would spread your legs open, suck you raw and then fuck you till you scream and beg me to go even harder." and with that said he removed himself from his brother. Hastily he put a blanket over Itachi's half exposed body and then stood by the bed watching his precious older brother.

He was calm, so was Itachi...well because Itachi was sleeping or passed out, he didn't know, he didn't even know did Itachi heard his speech, he half hoped he didn't.

His cock ached and pained for attention but for a while he was transfixed on Itachi's calm features.

Guilt was gnawing him mildly, he was such a fool after all. He chose the option to go to hell and he didn't even took full advantage of it! A smirk crept on his pale lips, it just meant he would have to get his precious brother in this position again and the next time he would make sure he is balls deep.

He groaned as the thoughts made his erection twitch in his jeans, to avoid further abuse to his brother he reached under the blanket and pulled off Itachi's jeans along with the boxers deciding that he will leave the shirt, he didn't want to wake Itachi.

He left the room closing the door behind him and headed for the shower, sure as hell he would replay those moans he earned from Itachi while jerking himself off. And jerk off he would.

Next morning Sasuke, really as if nothing had happened, as if he wouldn't have had molested his brother with his hand and fingers, sat by the kitchen table amusing himself with a cup of coffee and a toast with fresh tomato.

When Itachi came into the kitchen he was a bit surprised because it was simply too early, eight o'clock and Itachi never got up this early on Saturday while Sasuke always was up early then it clicked to him that Itachi most probably thought he wouldn't be here, this was usually the time when Sasuke was in gym straining his muscles.

"Mornin'" Itachi mumbled in his usual morning voice and Sasuke sipping his coffee for a while there actually almost thought that Itachi really does not remember, that was until he saw his brothers pale cheeks go crimson and Itachi's shaking fingers trying to get the coffee machine working.

Oh yes, Itachi remembered it all, Sasuke knew. "Morning..." he retorted smirking a little to himself. Usually when he did something stupid Itachi would scold him, he guessed this was a different matter, he was ready to bet his balls Itachi is too embarrassed to even as much as mention anything slightly related to last night.

Itachi grabbed his mug with his damn shaking fingers willing them to stop before Sasuke would notice, when he woke up and found himself half naked in his bed with sticky sheets and dried cum on his thighs memories had gracelessly flooded back to him, every single one including Sasuke's last words to him. He had decided that in order to keep his sanity he must pretend that he doesn't remember shit, but to do that he had to _ask_ something to prove he didn't remember. And he had to be careful, because help him god if Sasuke figures he is only pretending that he doesn't remember, damn it. He only regretted that this option denied him to kill Sasuke for doing what the sexy bastard did!

He chose the moment when he wasn't facing his sneaky baby brother.

"I guess I got pretty drunk last night, eh?" he mumbled out faking a yawn to highlight that he wasn't nervous to the point of barfing in his coffee mug.

"Don't you remember?"

This was it! All he had to do now was to say 'no I don't' without choking and sounding like he really meant it!

"No, I d-don't!"

_Son of a bitch! _

Had to stutter, hadn't he? Itachi groaned inwardly nearly crushing his mug with his hands.

Sasuke was grinning as he got up from his seat and turned for the door grabbing his bag. "Ah well, don't worry happens to the best of us!" he cooed playing the part where he actually believed Itachi's memory loss. "I'm going for the gym, see ya later." And he was out of the door, his mind already scheming.

Last night when he was forced to take care of his not at all little problem in the shower he knew he won't be able to fight off the crave for his older brother, just no way. Therefore his mind was set on getting Itachi's pants down and ass up preferably.

Itachi was feeling better after he had nearly drowned himself in the shower and then spent half of the day laying on the couch reading a book and relaxing, he did wonder where Sasuke was for so long but his younger brother after all did have friends, Itachi decided that Sasuke is probably meeting with that blonde loud-mouth Naruto or the dog boy Kiba, well however it was Itachi himself was plotting a revenge!

Except that... he couldn't think of anything.

But he still felt like Sasuke should be punished somehow.

He recalled what Sasuke had said after making him orgasm, what Sasuke wanted to do to him, groaning he buried his face in the pillow hitting the couch, how dared his little brother do something like that to him, how dare that insolent bastard stuck his damn fingers up his... Itachi let out a long angry growl into the couch cushion. Didn't Sasuke realise that he felt humiliated last night, didn't matter that Sasuke also thought that he doesn't remember it.

Didn't matter that Itachi had been more aroused than ever, it didn't matter.

He was frustrated and no, it was not sexual frustration, was not. He did not think about those long fingers digging into him, he did not... not one bit...

Somehow he had to avenge himself... he bit into the cushion, he liked Sasuke abusing him, that was what freaked him out the most.

"You okay Itachi?" came his younger brothers voice and Itachi instantly dived out of the cushion collecting himself though he suspected Sasuke had watched for a while already standing there all proud and tall and muscled, bastard.

"I'm fine!" he growled out almost grudgingly, oh the hell there was a grudge was there not?

"You look a bit off though, anyway I got us some Chinese takeout, give me a minute to prepare and I'll join you on the couch..." Sasuke chirped and Itachi opened his mouth to object, to say that fuck no, he was not hungry but the brat was already in the kitchen.

He could only groan and pull on his hair, it was official now, his younger brother was driving him crazy... crazy!

He couldn't possibly fight off the furious, violent blush on his cheeks when Sasuke came and sat beside him, too fucking close, and pressed chopsticks in his hand urging him to start eating.

So he did, with his fingers shaking so hard that the chopsticks were clacking together rather noisily and his cheeks burning giving off heat, his throat refused to take down even one noodle, he was doomed. Sasuke's words last night replayed in his mind, those about spreading him open, sucking him raw and... Damn it! He was getting hard, he had to get away!

He wanted to do so many things that he couldn't decide which one he wanted to do more.

He wanted scream and shout and kick Sasuke in the balls, he wanted to take the takeout food and empty it on Sasuke's head, he wanted to grab his brothers raven bangs and pull them so hard the scalp would come off, he wanted to grab those broad shoulders and... pull Sasuke closer, he wanted to jump on Sasuke's lap and...and... and he wanted to see was his little brother so _well built_ down there too...

Oh dear...

He let the chopsticks clatter on the coffee table and stood up closing his eyes tightly, the urge to poke out Sasuke eyes with those chopsticks was still there, but the urge to admit that he had loved the treatment was there too, that's why he opted to run off to save himself.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist though, and looked up to him setting aside the food. "Itachi?"

"Fuck you!" Itachi hissed before he could think better of it, he guessed now his cover that he has forgotten everything was blown away because the sex-devil was smirking at him.

"Why, what's wrong Itachi? Did I do something _wrong_?"

Little fucker!

"Let go of me and fucking stay away from me!" as he kept hissing at the younger he tried his best to pull his hand free from Sasuke's grasp, it wasn't working and he got redder in the face with each second. "You know what you did wrong!" he added trying to kick, that's when Sasuke stood up to avoid his attack and naturally they ended up on the floor since Itachi had lost his balance showing off his ultimate kick technique. This time being sober he was trashing wildly to get out from _under_ Sasuke not letting his mind to wonder did he liked it or not.

"No I don't Itachi, like I said last night, you liked it so what's the problem?"

"You're my brother! My _baby_ brother. Baby brothers don't go around molesting their big brothers!"

Sasuke smirked listening to Itachi's growls and hisses, he knew that was the problem from the beginning, Itachi was simply insulted by the fact that Sasuke was younger and had taken the dominance.

"Yes Itachi and those big brothers don't moan and whine for their little brothers do they?" Sasuke offered and forced Itachi's wrists above the long silky hair spread on the carpet, he held the wrists firmly and forced Itachi's chin upwards latching his lips on the pale smooth neck right under the jaw line, he revelled in the violent shiver rocking Itachi's lean form under him. "Admit it Itachi, you liked it, I know you remember everything..." he continued using the moment that Itachi had went motionless under him he brushed his lips and nibbled on the swan-like neck presented to him.

"I could make you feel so good Itachi...don't you want to feel it, I would worship your body like it deserves, every inch of you!" his tongue sneaked out tracing Itachi's delicate earlobe, he was getting so hard and he almost moaned out loud when his cock all but jumped up when Itachi's mouth emitted the cutest little whimper he had heard. "All you have to do is... give in and give yourself to me... all of you Itachi, I want it all!"

Itachi couldn't think, Sasuke's voice should be forbidden. Sasuke's built body should be forbidden too, that wicked hot tongue too... Sasuke, damn you.

the offer was so tempting that he had to bite his tongue hard to keep himself from whimpering out his agreement, god how he wanted to do just that, let go and give in. the hard length he could feel against himself didn't help either and damn it felt huge, he had convinced himself that last night when Sasuke had pressed it against him he was too hazy to gauge the size, now with his head somewhat clear he felt it all too good. Good enough for him to shiver and tremble and gasp sharply when Sasuke's hips rocked into him enlightening him that he was hard too, very much so.

What was Itachi supposed to do?

Temptation had never had such a strong meaning before... how had Sasuke overstepped the line where they were loving brothers? Yes, that he would like to know...

"How can you be...alright with this...Sasuke?" he choked out trying his very best to ignore the hot lips worshiping his jaw line from the ear to his chin coming so dangerously close to his lower lip, Sasuke pulled away by a hair and shifted till their dark eyes met from a close proximity. Itachi calmed down seeing Sasuke serious gazing at him for a good moment before starting to speak.

"I don't know Itachi, all I know is that... I love you as a brother, like I always have and you know it, there's no one in this world that I care for so much as I care for you, I would do anything to make you happy, whatever it takes, I'll do anything to get you smile, to make you feel good, to love you, and I want your body and I want you to be mine... that's my brotherly love for you!"

Itachi couldn't resist the little smile tugging his lips, he let it out. "I think you've gone crazy and pulled me along!" he whispered closing his eyes seeing Sasuke smirk and lean down, he was ready to give it a try but he definitely didn't expect to let out a moan as Sasuke's tongue breached his lips pushing into his mouth, ravaging him. He smirked in the kiss, it seemed Sasuke was pretty rough by nature.

So... in hell they shall burn.

After few kisses Itachi was breathless his brother was a beast, not letting him to even take one good oxygen filled breath. no, Sasuke was driving him mad with those wet and deep kisses trying to suck his heart out through his mouth, Itachi's body trembled as he enjoyed it and joined in after a while, what kind of older brother would he be to stand in the way of his little brothers happiness, right?

He gulped when the kiss slowed down and Sasuke's hand stroked his chest gently. "Don't you dare..." he paused gasping as Sasuke apparently taking his words wrong bit on his lower lip. "...to go all gentle, damn Sasuke..." he whined out aroused by the bite and then the sexy chuckle Sasuke let out hearing what he intended to say.

"Oh no Itachi... didn't you get the taste last night? You were moaning so sexily, trembling and pushing your little sexy ass on my fingers... mm Itachi how did it feel to fuck yourself on my fingers?"

Itachi's eyes glazed over and his cheeks gained the colour of red, deep red. His wrists were released and he chose to entangle his long fingers into Sasuke's raven locks as his vest was pulled up to his chin and his nipple was sucked into a hot mouth.

Should he encourage Sasuke's dirty mind, it was almost funny, it seemed his little brother didn't need encouragement, it seemed Sasuke somehow had figured out Itachi got all numb from the dirty and naughty things and what could be more perverted than your little brother wanting to screw you and talking dirty while at it?

Nothing...

"Nnnh I don't know Sasuke, I was pretty drunk after all... can't recall the feeling..." he mumbled smirking himself when Sasuke chuckled against his other nipple abusing it with sharp white teeth.

Itachi was looking at Sasuke with half lidded eyes as the younger shifted upwards breathing on his parted lips and brushing a thumb over them. "Such a pretty mouth, so pretty pouty lips..." Sasuke let out a wide grin leaning down till Itachi felt Sasuke's own hot lips on his ear. "Wonder how they'll feel around my cock...wonder what kind of sounds you'll let out with _me_ down your throat."

"Oh god..." Itachi whimpered someone had kidnapped his brother and replaced him with the sexiest perverted being on earth.

Sasuke was so _high_, Itachi was so aroused he could tell, Sasuke could damn well feel it against his own burning erection, Itachi was a dream come true for Sasuke and he couldn't help but get all dizzy from his enjoyment of this.

Chuckling about the yelp Itachi let out as he got up with Itachi on his lap straddling him he went for his room, he needed his dear older brother on the bed for the first time. If he couldn't get that far a wall would do just fine too.

He did manage to get to the bedroom once there he fell on the bed keeping the lean body of his brother under him pulling the vest off of Itachi, his own breathing came in gasps watching Itachi's crimson cheeks and the lidded lusty eyes. Itachi wanted him and he could see it, clearly. The sexy creature under him wanted _him_ with everything that came with it.

Sasuke reached for Itachi's pants and pulled on them while Itachi was tearing his shirt off already spreading the slender legs for him, it made him tremble and attack Itachi's naked abdomen licking the silky skin loving the whimpers Itachi's pouty mouth let out.

He pulled back impatient like never before he freed them both from all clothes sending Itachi's briefs flying across the room, he was sure his eyes were burning up seeing fully naked Itachi under him.

Itachi blushing harder tried not to hyperventilate, that plan went out of the window as Sasuke roughly spread his legs widely by putting the hands on his knees. He grunted but his attention was diverted by the... darkly flushed cock standing proud tall thick and simply huge. Sasuke was fucking bigger than him, how was that fair?

Sasuke's chuckling got his attention and he gulped realising that his brother knew where he was staring so intently, Sasuke leaned down nibbling on his lips.

"It makes the size of your purple toy seem insignificant, doesn't it?"

"_Cocky_ bastard..." Itachi retorted knowing full well that he might as well throw his purple toy out after Sasuke was done with him. "Do you plan to just talk or you gonna do something too?"

"Impatient much? Don't worry ill do you in a second..."

Itachi just growled about his brother's lewdness and about his own as his hips bucked up rubbing their cocks together harshly.

After a quick kiss and few quick moves from Sasuke Itachi was crying out at the ceiling with Sasuke's hot mouth on his cock engulfing him greedily, his slender legs jerked and he fisted the sheets moving his head side to side mewling and arching his chest, bucking his hips upwards growling when Sasuke's large hands laying on his hips kept him down. He threw his legs over Sasuke's shoulders digging his heels into the wide back trying to fuck that lecherous mouth, Sasuke didn't let him of course and simply chuckled about his efforts but started to suck him rougher nonetheless.

"Fuck... oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" he moaned out pushing himself up on his elbows watching his younger brother between his legs guzzle down his cock greedily, licking all around sucking his juices shamelessly out of him, taking him so fucking deep that he wanted to shout out, he did that when Sasuke's tongue dipped in the slit fucking that little hole with the tip of the tongue.

"I'm gonna... fuck Sasuke... I'm..." he tried to warn Sasuke but then thought better of it when Sasuke swallowed him down again he used that moment to grab unto raven tresses and push Sasuke down on himself as far as he possibly could, he almost wanted for Sasuke to choke on him, that greedy bastard, but no Sasuke moaned on his length and then swallowed as Itachi climaxed arching his back and surely hurting Sasuke with his heels on the back, but fuck if he cared now that he was finally loosing himself so sweetly.

He couldn't stop moaning even when the jets of his cum stopped and he released his brother's hair looking down as Sasuke pulled back sucking every drop of creamy liquid off of him and gulped it down like a glutton.

Itachi watched his brother smirk at him and the open the drawer by the bed pulling out a tube of what surely was lubricant. For that he was Grateful after seeing Sasuke's cock.

"Turn around Itachi." Sasuke _commanded_ getting back on the bed.

"No!" just for the sake of resistance!

"Alright, come to think of it I'll get off of seeing your blush as I eat you out!"

Itachi failed to react in time just gawked at Sasuke, his legs were spread widely and pushed up with Sasuke's strong hands holding them under the knees.

"No!" he squeaked out already going crimson in the face but the demon didn't listen. Nearly bent in half Itachi couldn't tear his eyes off of Sasuke diving between his legs and between his ass cheeks pressing the hot tongue on his entrance, he groaned and tried to squirm. "Sasuke... not... _fuck_!" he choked as the sinful tongue was pressed into him probably to silence him, In that it succeeded his jaw fell slack and his head laid back helplessly as Sasuke kept nuzzling between his legs pushing the tongue into him as far as it would go and then sucked the rim of his hole so hard he thought it will bleed.

Itachi was officially crazed by that action, mewling he shivered and felt himself cover in sweat. His erection coming back full force as Sasuke kept stretching him and wetting him tongue-fucking till he felt his brothers drool slide down to his balls. "Sasuke..." he mewled out not trying to hide how aroused he was anymore, not like he could anyway, he had noticed his brothers black eyes take in his shivering, his hard cock, and his half lidded eyes stare dazedly at the ceiling.

Sasuke pulled away slightly giving the pretty pink pucker a teasing lick. "You're so sinfully beautiful here, Itachi..." he mumbled licking it again scrapping his teeth over the twitching hole gently grunting when Itachi mewled and squirmed looking almost feverish, For the first time he saw his precious Itachi like this and he loved it immensely.

"P-pervert..." Itachi choked out trying to shy away when he realised Sasuke is looking right between his legs as he poked the tongue at his wetted wrinkled skin.

"Better tell me how you liked it..." Sasuke growled out pressing the tip of his tongue on the very middle of the pink pucker feeling the muscles ready to part and let him in again.

"S-stop teasing me, I hate it..."

"Mh you hate it...?"

"The t-teasing...not the...f-fuck, stop fucking around!" Itachi breathed not able to take it anymore, not able to take the tongue squirming against his ass hole... it was too much.

Sasuke closed his mouth on the pucker sucking, lapping his wet tongue on it and poking it till his beautiful brother growled and tensed the lower muscles pulling him sinfully deep.

Sasuke let out a moan and pulled away letting go of his brother's legs. "Come Itachi get me ready!" he ordered all too pleased when Itachi first blinked at him confused and then got up when Sasuke motioned for his cock Itachi blushed crimson and for a minute there Sasuke thought he'll get kicked in the balls. Instead he let out a low animalistic growl when Itachi got before him on all fours and poked out a pink almost cutely so tongue and licked the tip of his painful erection.

Putting his hand into Itachi's silky hair he watched the tongue licking at him as if his cock would be a lollipop and we all know Itachi was a sweet tooth.

Hoping that Itachi won't bite his cock off for what he wanted to do he pulled Itachi back by the hair wrapping his other hand around the base of his twitching cock. "Stick your tongue out... taste it..." he mumbled as Itachi's stuck the pink tongue out and Sasuke dragged his flushed erection against the pouty lips and the hot tongue groaning as he did, the sight was simply almost too much for him, he so longed to spurt his juices over his brothers pretty mouth and on that tongue and... uhh the sight of Itachi's black eyes looking up at him almost did it.

"You want it Itachi?" he breathed out moaning when Itachi's tongue reached to his cock lapping at the slit.

"Yes you bastard, give it to me!"

Growling he pushed himself into Itachi's mouth that opened widely to take him in, his hand at the back of Itachi's head pushed hard till he felt his tip rub on Itachi's throat.

"Mh, you're taking it well..." he commented with a ecstatic smile watching the plump lips stretched around his length and feeling Itachi suck him roughly making his hips buck forcing himself deeper.

"Keep going..." he urged keeping one of his hands in his brothers hair guiding Itachi to move up and down at a steady pace while he grabbed the lube from the bed undoing it and pouring it on his hand covering his fingers throughout.

Since Itachi was doing so damn good Sasuke growling let go of his older brothers head letting the sexy creature to do what he wanted, he leaned over Itachi's pale back grabbing greedily onto two creamy tender ass cheeks squeezing them roughly barely able to keep his eyes open when Itachi moaned on his cock. Yes, he had already figured Itachi liked his ass abused. So just for his dear brother's sake of course he spanked the globes and then kneaded them with his cock twitching in the hot mouth, his actions apparently spurred Itachi to deep-throat him, well he was only too happy to spur Itachi further.

Once more he used two of his fingers at once pushing them into his brother's already wet passage grabbing Itachi's hair with his other hand when Itachi moaned long and low almost sending him over the edge.

He stretched and finger-fucked the twitching pucker adding the third finger shortly spreading them all apart inside his brother causing for Itachi to yelp on his cock. He deemed Itachi prepared and pulled his fingers out leaning back enough so he could watch his brother sucking him off vigorously.

"Mmm I was right, you look so good with my cock fucking your pretty face!" he murmured taking in Itachi's flushed appearance and the wet lips sliding up and down his length.

He was sure Itachi attempted to glare at him after those words, looked awfully hot with his thick length still in the hot mouth.

He pulled his older brother off of himself and up on the knees kneeling himself till they were face to face, Sasuke pressed his lips on Itachi's ravishing the wet mouth, pulling back he breathed his hot breath on Itachi's ear trying to calm himself a bit.

"Are you ready for me Itachi?"

"Yes..."

Sasuke smiled hearing the short and honest answer, he laid back noticing Itachi's confused look. "C'mon, straddle me and sit on my cock..."

Itachi shivered, he was sure his younger brother was reading his mind sometimes, he loved the position Sasuke was offering to him so he moved steadily or maybe a bit shakily over his brother lifting his pale leg and putting it on Sasuke's one side while the other stayed at the other, looking down at his baby brother he reached between them and grasped the thick length aligning it to his stretched and prepared entrance.

As soon as he sat down all the way till his ass cheeks connected with Sasuke's sacks he was in heaven, he loved the stretch and the burning sensation and the feeling of being filled, he absolutely loved that feeling having a strong male body between his legs while he was sitting atop them looking down at their pleasured faces, and Sasuke's right now was definitely pleasured he could see his younger brother chewing his lips most probably keeping himself from taking control back and fuck him stupid. And no matter how he would love that he more enjoyed this so he wriggled his hips in circles groaning when he could feel that large cock inside of him rub against his inner walls.

"Fuck Sasuke, so big...I'm so full..." he said with a naughty little smile finally able to tease Sasuke back. His baby brother growled grabbing on his hips looking up at him with nearly crazed eyes.

"Move then, and pleasure yourself on my cock, let me see you riding it."

And since that was what Itachi wanted too he started to move slowly at first experimenting and when he was sure he won't hurt himself or hurt himself too much he picked up the pace sitting up till only the thick head of Sasuke's erection was inside of him and sat back forcefully and sharply, their skin smacking together.

Itachi was moaning by now, nothing he could do to change that, simply because that huge man flesh was big enough to rub and hit and brush his sweet spot no matter how he moved and the faster he moved the more euphoric he got till he was bouncing and nearly screaming on Sasuke's lap, when Sasuke's hips snapped up harshly then he really did scream throwing his head back and wriggling his ass on his brothers cock viciously till Sasuke had to lift him up again and bring him down setting a new animal-like pace.

"Oh god... nhaa... Sas... ahh Sasuke..."

"That's right Itachi, ride me hard... fuck, so good... you're so tight!"

Itachi mewled he heard his brother but he was too lost in his own pleasure to respond, he could feel his eyes go all hazed as he stared at nothing feeling his betraying mouth drool, feeling the wetness slide down at the corner of his mouth to his chest.

"Fuck Itachi you look so good like this... fuck..." Sasuke choked out feeling like cumming any second now, the sight was one to behold, Itachi's delicate and neat body bouncing on his cock creating slapping sounds and squishing sound from where they were connected so deeply, so deeply indeed.

Feeling himself so close Sasuke sat up taking hold of his brother and pulling out of him for that he earned long scratches on his shoulders, Itachi wasn't pleased.

Chuckling breathlessly he shifted them both and forced his brother on all fours, before him, taking hold of Itachi's wrists he pulled on them till Itachi's chest and cheek connected with the bed sheets leaving the gorgeous red ass with the wet twitching hole in the air, growling he forced himself back in there watching his length disappear and listening to Itachi's delighted scream.

That's how he set his own brutal pace slamming himself deeply and pulling on Itachi's wrists harshly to make it even harder then pulling almost all the way out just to ram back inside moaning lowly himself, judging from Itachi's desperate cries and mewls his brother was more than just close to the peak.

"Mh that's right Itachi scream for me... oh god, fuck... Itachi tell me you like it... tell me how much you like it..."

Itachi couldn't do anything _but_ scream as Sasuke pounded into him harder than anyone ever had, he had the feeling that surely he is bleeding by now but that wasn't important in the least, fuck even if he has to wear a fucking diaper after this it didn't matter this was just too intense and he was feeling so thoroughly _fucked_. His body jerked and convulsed as he cummed so hard he honestly lost his vision, screaming...

"I love it... I fucking love it... Sasuke..." he dragged his brother's name in a loud mewl feeling his cum slide down his cock unto his balls.

"Mh oh yes you do... fuck... Itachi... ita-nnnh!" Sasuke moaned out forcing himself the deepest as he could feeling Itachi's muscles squeeze him hard. That and Itachi screaming out that he loved it was his undoing, releasing Itachi's wrists he grabbed on the creamy hips jerking his hips as if to get deeper still as he emptied everything he had in him into Itachi having the strength to lean back, pull out and watch the reddened hole twitch and close before his eyes with his creamy seed leaking out.

"Fuck.." he groaned and carefully placed his hands under Itachi's knee and on the shoulder turning the shivering sweaty body on its back, Itachi's eyes were closed with the long black eyelashes fluttering on red cheeks, he pressed a chaste kiss on one of the red cheeks and then laid next to his brother on his back panting and grinning rather psychotically.

"Itachi?"

"Hhh?"

"What about you and your purple vibrator, won't he be jealous?"

Itachi chuckled weakly. "I think it's over between him and me..."

"Thought so..."

_AN: ha, ha such pleasing ending... I just squeal over the idea of Itachi being a flushed naughty uke... so sorry for those who can't connect Itachi uke and Sasuke seme in their heads._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
